Antojo
by Onny-Chan
Summary: habeces perder horas de sueño no es exactamente por insimnio o algun problema, y eso lo descubrio Ichigo hace 7 meses xD ojala les guste...


_Hola queridas lectoras y lectores (si hay alguno), este One-Shot se me acurrio hace un tiempo mientras veia a mi madre apoderarse de la compu xD y al fin me desidi a publicarlo ;D ojala sea de su agrado, este es uno de los pocos fics que me dejan satisfecha una vez terminados jajajajajajaj se acptan todo tipo de criticas, tal vez me quedo un poco OOC, lo siento mucho si es así._

_**DECLAIMER**__: BLEACH no me pertenece, todo es de Tite Kubo, yo solo lo tome prestado para divertirme un rato jajajajjajajaj _

**ANTOJO.**

Kuchiki Rukia salio de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina, el departamento en el que viva estaba a oscuras y cuando abrió el refrigerador, la luz de este, fue lo único que ilumino un poco el lugar. Busco con la mirada algo que le agradara, pero para su mala suerte no encontró nada. Lo cerro y se dirigió a la lacena, hay encontró unas galletas de mantequilla que pretendían ser su victima, pero en el último momento decidió que quería comer otra cosa.

Con el lugar aún en penumbras volvió a su habitación, se metido a la cama y dificultosamente se giro hacia el hombre que yacía a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente. Le acarició con cariño e insistencia los desordenados cabellos, pero como este ni se inmutaba procedió a usar una táctica un tanto mas molesta: pico con extrema molestia la sien del pobre Shinigami.

Sintiendo que algo le molestaba, abrió somnoliento los ojos y se encontró con dos orbes de color violeta observándolo con cara de perrito abandonado. De seguro que le pediría algo, aunque debía dar gracias de que su billetera no peligrara como pensó que lo aria, ya que la morena hasta ahora no había sido excesiva con sus caprichos…

-¿Qué pasa?-toco la mejilla de esta, no era conveniente reprocharle la hora cuando quería pedirle algo, pues armaría un escándalo digno de admirar y como casi lo hace unos mases atrás, querría volver a La Sociedad de Almas diciendo que se había conseguido el peor esposo de todo.

-tengo antojo-tomo la mano de Ichigo y la puso sobre la enorme barriga de 7 meses que tenia, el chico sonrío cuando sintió una patada desde adentro. Se sentó en la cama que compartía con la Kuchiki y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando una barra de chocolate para luego entregársela. Desde hace tres meses que guardaba una, evitándose la dichosa tarea de ir por una a la cocina o bien tener que ir a la tienda a altas horas de la madrugada.

-no tengo antojo de chocolate-le hizo un puchero.

-¿y de que tienes antojo?-dio un largo suspiro. No podía quejarse, hace unos 4 mese que no lo despertaba por la noche pidiéndole Fresas en Almíbar en temporada de Naranjas. Al menos agradecía que la morena se pusiera cariñosa mas seguido y no como en los primeros mese, donde pasaba de decirle "Ichigo Baka" a "Shinigami mal parido hijo de…", bueno, prefería a la Rukia cariñosa y melosa.

-pues…de papitas-se sentó en la cama también.

-creo que hay un paquete en la cocina-se iba a levantar por las dichosas papitas cuando…

-Ichigo-lo llamo y se abrazo como pudo a él-amor de mi vida, corazón de melón, Shinigami más bello que el sol, fresita más hermo…

-al punto, Rukia-adoraba que lo tratara así, pero aún así extrañaba las entupidas peleas que tenían constantemente.

-no quiero papitas en bolsa-se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-hay Rukia, no tengo ganas de cocinar-ahora él hizo un puchero.

-pues entonces compralas-se vruzo de brazos-por favoooooooor.

-¿viste la hora?-le señalo el despertador-son las 4 de la mañana, no creo que allá algo abierto a esta hora-y se tumbo para seguir durmiendo, **ERROR**, la morena se le puso melodramática.

-BUAAAAA!-sacaba lagrimas falsas-¡mi esposo no me ama!-se tomo la barriga-¡Yami, hiiijo miiio!-se limpio las lagrimas para sacar más-¡TU PADRE ES UN BASTARDO DESCONSIDERADO QUE NOS QUIERE DEJAR MORIR DE ANTOJO!-Ichigo rodó los ojos y se sentó otra vez en la cama.

-joder, Rukia nadie muere de antojo-dio un bufido.

-¡¿y tu que sabes?

-¡por que soy medico! ¡¿Por qué mas?-dio otro largo suspiro e intento calmarse, la morena ya se iba a poner a llorar otra vez-oye, que no te traiga las endemoniadas papas no quiere decir que no te ame-la rodeo con su fuerte brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ya se le había olvidado cuando se comenzó a comportar así con la Shinigami.

-¿me traerás mis papitas?-lo observó con sus enormes ojos violetas, lanzándole una de esas miradas co las que lograba convencer de cualquier cosa a su pelinaranja esposo.

-¿y que gano yo a cambio?-se puso mas ceñudo que de costumbre.

-pues nada, que solo podrás seguir durmiendo-le sonrío.

-bien…-el chico suspiro. Se levanto de la cama y se puso ropa decente para ir a comprar…un boxer y una polera no eran lo más apropiado-vuelvo enseguida-y salio.

-vez Yami, te dije que Ichigo nos ama-acarició su abultado vientre. El pelinaranja no tardo mucho, gracias al cielo que había un negocio abierto, cuando entro en la habitación, papitas en mano, Rukia se paro en la cama y comenzó a saltar en ella de pura emoción.

-¡¿Cómo mierda puedes saltar con esa enorme barriga?-la sentó a la fuerza en la cama.

-da igual, yo quiero mis papitas-se las arrebato de las manos para meterse otra vez en la cama, dejando al Sustituto sin sueño y con una media sonrisa en la cara-por cierto-se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labio, beso que el correspondió gustoso-gracias por las papitas, Ichigo-volvió a su lugar.

-¡ven aquí! A mi también se me antojo comer papas-después de todo, esa era una forma divertida de perder horas de sueño, pero no quería ni imaginar como seria una vez que allá nacido su hijo…

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

_Bueno, espero que les allá gustado y si no mmmm bueno no nomas xD_

_Acepto desde Tomates podrido hasta bombas lacrimógenas, veneno no por que si no dejo mis fics sin terminar xD_

_¡SAYONARA!_


End file.
